


Once Upon A Tragedy

by AvionVadion



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Added an epilogue, Aphrodisiacs, Arranged Marriage, Aurora is 15th Century, Betrayal, Blood, Character Death, Completed, Curses, Death, Ellis is 12th Century, Ellis is basically a disney princess, Epilogue won't make much sense unless you read Chapter 25 of Once Upon A Dream, F/M, Force-Feeding, I'll add more tags the more chapters there are, Kidnapping, Kinda, Lust Potion/Spell, Maleficent's consciousness within the curse has gone kinda Yandere. Whoops, Murder, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse, big spoilers for Once Upon A Dream fanfic, dom!maleficent, domestic abuse, heavily implied nsfw, kidnapping by family, sub!Ellis, surprise, the story behind the rose in eleanora's mouth, they work the same, would potions be considered drug use?, wow that's something I never thought I would be able to say: completed. How the time has passed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvionVadion/pseuds/AvionVadion
Summary: He was a young man. Not a very smart one, but he had a bright personality. He saw the good in everything, the beauty all hearts could possess- even in those of the most wicked sort. This has earned him much teasing and bullying throughout his village and even from his family, but he didn't care. He lived each day to the fullest. So why did this have to happen? He never did anything wrong; he tried to fight it. Yet no one would let him have his choice.They were making decisions for him, and the mysterious dragon fae he fell for... well, she refused to listen to his side of the story.If only he knew what "fear " was to begin with, instead of charging into situations blindly like a fool. Perhaps, then, he would have had a different ending.A happy one.
Relationships: Maleficent/M!OC, Malleus Draconia/F!OC
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. Once Upon A Time

It had been an accident. A meeting that should have never happened. He was young, foolish, just barely sixteen years of age and considered to be a young man. The boy was bright, joyful, smiles alighting his face wherever he went, and the warmth in his eyes as he greeted the people as he strolled through town could melt even the coldest of winters.

So why did this happen? He had never done anything wrong. It wasn’t him to be blamed for what soon occurred. Life spiraled out of his control, people taking into their own hands what should have been his fate. His choice.

And all because he didn’t care about rumors. About what one should fear. He was always warned to avoid getting close to the Valley of the Thorns, to stay away from the woods just outside its territory. But he was humming along one day, dancing casually alongside the forest animals that followed him.

It was there he wound up on the border, having tripped and been sent tumbling down a hill. There he found the roses, sad and wilting and cold. It was there he took it upon himself to fix them, to raise them back up into something of beauty, and it was there… several months later… that he met _her._

He knew he should be afraid. He knew he should be trembling where he stood as he gazed up at the female faerie before him, the woman towering over him with her five-foot-nine stature. She stood regal and tall, and as her chartreuse eyes bore into his- irritable, curious, amused- he found his heart stuttering.

Her skin had a green-like tint to it, and her lips were as red as blood. Black and purple robes fell over her lithe frame, dragging behind her as she walked, her long fingers curled over a magic scepter. One of her nails, colored red like her lips, carefully brushed against the feathers of the jet black crow perched on her shoulder.

The creature glared down at him, unapproving.

Yet the boy didn’t run. “Y-You’re…”

His first instinct was to compliment, to shower her with praises for her beauty. But something told him to hold out on that, and he instead tried to focus on something else.

He almost lost his balance, perched on the toes of one foot while his other knee rested against the dirt. His voice was light and shy, before gradually increasing in volume as he tried to make himself appear brave.

The boy cleared his throat. “You’re from the Valley of Thorns, aren’t you? What’s your name?”

She looked as though she could have smited him with magic right there. He watched as she stepped forward, walking out of the shadows and approaching him. The crow’s dark glare only worsened, staring the boy down as if he were nothing more than vermin.

“Just where are you from,” She began, her powerful voice booming across the area, “that you don’t know who I am? This is my territory you border. You shall bow to me, _human,_ for I am Maleficent- the mistress of all evil!”

The skies turned dark as she yelled, the woman throwing her arms out to enunciate her declaration, thunder booming and lightning crackling among the black and greys. Her crow even released a cry of its own, only adding to the fear factor, and if the man had any common sense or knowledge of self-preservation he would apologize now and beg for his life.

He didn’t.

“Whoa, really?” His eyebrows raised high on his face, awe shining in his warm brown eyes. The woman paused, lowering her gaze to meet as her hands remained suspended in the air. He took a step forward, not at all afraid despite her ominous introduction. “That’s incredible! You must be extremely powerful.”

Staring down at him with a strange look on her face, she moved her arms and curled her hands around the scepter that was now in front of her. “...Indeed.” She probably thought him a fool, a strange human that lacked common sense. It would surprise him, after all. His entire village, even his family, believed that about him.

But he didn’t care. Maleficent watched as he reached into the basket behind him. Lifting up a single white rose, careful not to prick his fingers on any of the thorns, the young man held it out to her with a bright smile.

“Here.” He said. “Would a queen such as yourself like to have this? It doesn’t compare to your beauty, but…”

The boy faltered, looking down at the rose as if realizing what a ridiculous, inadequate offering this was. His hair fell into his face and his cheeks flushed red, and he ducked his head due to a feeling that was more embarrassment than fright. The dragon faerie was stunned.

“It’s all I have, really. I hope you can forgive me for that.”

The boy looked up at her again, flashing one more timid smile. His soft brown eyes shone behind long, dark lashes, almost reminding her of an innocent doll. Though a bit irritated, the woman stepped forward- her long robing dragging behind her. The crow on her shoulder let out a startled caw, a confused look in its harsh gaze as it saw the faerie pick the rose from the boy’s fingertips.

Maleficent observed the rose carefully for a moment, pondering whether she should just burn it, but when she glanced back at him something made her hesitate in doing so. It made her decide, that just this once, she wouldn’t torment him. Turning her head, her eyes bore into his- his face only turning a darker shade of red as he leaned back, palm against the ground as he tried his best to avoid falling over, the boy a bit intimidated by her heavy stare.

“Your name, human.” She stated. “Give it to me.”

“Wh-What? Oh, right. Yes, I-I haven’t actually introduced myself, have I?”

He stammered to himself, fumbling to stand and awkwardly patting his hands off on his green tunic. He held a hand up to the back of his neck, the other on his waist as he beamed.

“My name is Ellis, Your Majesty! It’s a honor to make your acquaintance.” He tilted his head, messy bangs falling into his face. It was sickening how _cute_ he was- like a little puppy that hadn’t learned the hardships of the world yet. Such a naive child of man, indeed. “I… I really do hope I haven’t insulted you by my being here? I’ve been tending to these roses for a couple moons now, and… I’ve grown really attached to them. I’m sorry.”

Honestly, humans were such odd creatures.

Maleficent turned her back to him, observing the rose held between her thumb and forefinger. “You’re fortunate I’m in a charitable mood, as of the moment.” She informed, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. “Had I been anymore irritable, I would have turned those rose bushes to ash.”

For a split second, alarm flashed across his features. The next, he was clapping his hands together and smiling so brightly at her it was nearly blinding. “I thank you for your benevolence, then, Your Evilness! Truly. You didn’t even have to come out all this way to speak to me- you could have chased me out with one of your guards, so I thank you for that as well. Meeting you has been an honor, and I wouldn’t trade this precious memory for the world.”

What?

Ellis stepped back and picked up his basket of roses, smiling as though the sun itself had shone down on him, the boy completely unperturbed by the blackened skies or roaring thunder. He bowed to her one last time, lashes fluttering sweetly. He was a young man barely reaching the age of adulthood in this era, but he was small. Smaller than her. He barely reached her nose in height, the man standing at an underwhelming five-foot-two.

Just another thing that was sickening about him.

She _could_ kill him. A part of her knew she probably should. He was just a commoner- no one would miss him too terribly, and even if they did and tried to act out against her she could easily dispose of those pests. Humans were no better than vermin.

So why was she watching him walk away with such interest?

Her pet cawed at her from atop her shoulder again, head cocking in concern. Careful not to drop or harm the rose she held, Maleficent reached out and cooed at her pet, petting him with her long pinky finger. “Now, now, don’t fret. It’s alright. He’s hardly a threat.”

If anything…

“I believe I found us some new entertainment.” 


	2. Once

The second time they met, he was beside the roses again. Their meeting should have served as a warning, a message to scare him away. A threat. But Ellis left his family’s house with an excited grin on his face, a basket full of bread with him, a dark brown cape tied around his shoulders with a hood over his head. 

Perhaps he had been staying out a bit later than usual- his parents even questioned him about his whereabouts. Ever since that first day Ellis had been prolonging his departure from the roses, hoping for some _inexplicable reason_ that the dragon faerie would come speak with him again. 

Food was a better offering than roses, right? 

Then again, it did sort of feel like she wanted him to leave the area. Maybe he was never going to be able to see her again. That would be disappointing. He really wanted to get to know her more. 

She was tall and beautiful and dark, and powerful and intimidating, and she could probably destroy him with her magic if she so desired, but… _ugh._ He couldn’t help himself. He was enamored. 

It was only one meeting, but she’s already cast him under her spell. 

_Maleficent._

It was such a fantastical name. He recognized it now that he had time to ponder their encounter, and couldn’t help but feel disturbed by the rumors the townsfolk whispered. She said she herself was evil and, while he had a feeling that was true, Ellis just knew there had to be more to her than that. 

She was a person, not a creature. A fae, yes, but no more than he was human. She had thoughts and feelings just as much as anyone else he knew. Ellis just… wanted to see it for himself. 

Opening the basket, he slid out a purple blanket and carefully placed it on the grass. Thankfully he was quite skilled with nature magic, so it only took about a week or two to get the dead grass sprouting lively green plants again. It looked so much better now.

It was how he had helped tend to the roses, aside from the usage of actual tools and gardening supplies. Ellis was quite proud of himself. He was just in the process of opening the basket and tearing off a piece of bread when a familiar voice spoke up from behind.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” 

He whirled around upon hearing her speak, eyes lighting up joyfully when he saw the person he had been waiting for. “Maleficent!” He exclaimed. “You actually came!” 

She raised an eyebrow at him, crow squawking from atop her shoulder. Ellis hurriedly moved to the other side of the blanket, gesturing to the empty space before him. 

Looking up at her, his eyelashes fluttering sweetly, the boy asked with a smile, “Join me? I brought bread and some fruit from my village! I thought you might appreciate them better than a simple rose.” 

“...Do you not know fear, child of man?” She inquired after a moment of silence, staring him down. She stepped forward onto the blanket, Ellis feeling his heart beat faster the closer she got. “Why don’t you run?” 

He opened his mouth to respond, only to close it and blink. Ellis lowered his head, thinking about. He thought so long it almost felt like he was never going to answer. Finally, after a minute, he tilted his head and looked up at her. 

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I just wanted to see you again.” 

She said nothing, narrowed chartreuse eyes merely staring down at him with such intensity it caused goosebumps to spread along his skin. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, awkwardly reaching out into the basket beside him and pulling out a small bottle. 

“I’ve, uh, been bringing food and drink with me every day since we first met in case you came by again. Silly, I know, a-and coming from a weak human like me it’s a little audacious and probably rude, especially since you’re a queen, but I really thought you might like these! See? I wasn’t sure of your tastes, but I used up some of the money I’ve been saving to purchase this wine for you.” 

He flashed her an awkward, yet slightly hopeful smile.

“Would you like some? I made the bread myself! My mother’s been teaching me since I was little, as we live in a bakery, so I’m a little proud of it. It’s really delicious, I promise!” 

Maleficent let out a small, “Hmph,” and swept the hem of her robe out of the way, carefully stepping forward and kneeling down in an elegant fashion, keeping a small distance away from the boy. 

She watched as his expression lit up, almost amused by how happy he seemed by her very presence. The crow cawed a protest in her ear and she reached up, petting him gently with her sharp red nail. The fae then gestured to the bottle.

“Well? Are you going to keep me waiting? Pour me a glass, mortal.” 

Ellis wasted no time. His cheeks flushed red and he bit his lip, fighting the large smile that was trying to spread across his excited face. The boy took out two glasses, carefully distributing the wine between them. “Here we go! I hope you enjoy it.” 

Maleficent hummed, picking up the delicate glass and spinning the liquid gently, observing it and inhaling the scent. Blackberries. She watched him take a drink from his own glass before she raised her’s to her lips, taking a sip. A part of her wondered why she was humoring this tiny creature. 

Watching him closely, the dragon fae becoming greatly entertained by his tense form as the boy waited anxiously for her response, the women decided to let him suffer a few more moments before speaking. She let the taste of the wine linger on her tongue, pondering how she felt about it. “It is… adequate, I suppose.” 

His shoulders relaxed, Ellis visibly relieved. “Oh, thank goodness.” He breathed. “That’s… That’s wonderful. I’m so glad.”

Setting the glass down, she brought a finger up to her lips, smirking. “You may count yourself lucky, human. Had it not suited my taste, I would have cursed you where you sit.” 

He blinked. Then… he laughed, giggling away as he brought a hand up to his face. “I-I have no doubt about that, Your Evilness! Though I must say, if it were by you…”

His expression softened considerably.

“I wouldn’t mind being cursed.” 

Maleficent didn’t hesitate to respond. “You’re an arrogant mortal, aren’t you?” 

Ellis was in the process of tearing off an even smaller piece of bread, wondering if it was alright to feed the crow, when she said that. He tilted his head at her, genuinely curious. “Am I?”

He pondered her comment. 

“Normally I’m told I’m not arrogant enough... Most of the time it feels as though my father hates me for it. He claims I need to be more “manly” and go hunting with him and my brothers, though I’d rather make friends with the creatures than hurt them. He’s always getting mad at me for being too “soft”.” 

“I could care less about those simpletons.” Maleficent stated calmly, not at all perturbed or touched by his story. She then turned her head and cooed at her crow, letting the bird nuzzle his head again her jawline. “All that matters to me is my pet and my kingdom…”

Ellis warmed at the sight. He held out the tiny piece of bread he had ripped off. “Would your pet like some of this? There’s enough for all three of us. I brought extra in case he was hungry.” 

She glanced at him, eying the boy from the corner of her eyes. The crow didn’t squawk this time, instead cocking his head in both surprise an confusion. Maleficent took the bread from Ellis, looking at it closely, before holding it up. 

“Feast, my pet.” She said. 

The crow did as told, pecking away at it. Maleficent hummed. 

“You did well, human. He seems to approve. Very well; I shall permit you to stay here a bit longer. My minions were close to attacking you the other day, and I almost considered allowing it. You should be-“ 

Grateful, is what she was going to say, before she got unceremoniously cut off by the boy bowing his head and clapping his hands together. “Thank you so much! Your benevolence really knows no bound, M’lady! I can’t thank you enough.” 

“Do _not_ interrupt me.” She hissed. 

Ellis jolted, hands shooting up to clamp over his mouth, the boy sending her a flustered, apologetic look. “‘M thowwy.” 

Maleficent stared and then rolled her eyes, turning her head away and lifting the glass of wine to her lips again. Finishing it, she let out a small sigh and then set the glass down, standing. Ellis watched her in confusion, disappointment seeping onto his features as he watched her grasp her scepter and walk off the blanket. 

“I have more pressing matters to attend to.” She informed coldly. “Do not bother waiting for me again. I won’t appear. If you wish to speak with me, come to the castle.” 

The castle which howled with lightning and thunder, and was surrounded with towers of thorns. None who value their lives dared tread near that place, but the boy had a feeling he was soon going to be the first. Ellis stared with wide eyes as green lights started to form and flicker around Maleficent, the outline of her body glowing brilliantly bright for a moment before she vanished in a flash of fireflies. 

“Whoa…”

She really is amazing. 

Ellis generally avoided women, as any person he interacted with would instantly be brought to the attention of his mother who would start trying to set up an engagement. This time though? His mother had no idea, and Ellis was actually starting to fall head over heels. 

This woman was tall and strong and brilliant and elegant and malevolent, and _oh_ how his heart stuttered and skipped when she would focus her intense gaze on him. She was beauty and strength and perfection, and even had an animal companion upon her shoulder. He still can’t believe she actually showed up. 

Oh, someone please save his soul. He’s in such trouble. 

What is a person supposed to do when they realize they’re in love with a queen? More specifically, what is _Ellis_ supposed to do now that he’s aware of just how _much_ he’s fallen for the Mistress of Evil? Faeries were supposed to be avoided at all costs, yet here he was stepping into her magic circle. Trapped in an endless dance. 

Perhaps if he had let things be, if he stopped talking to her after this point, everything would have been fine. The horrors that laid beyond would not occur. 

But Ellis was a fool, a love-sick fool, who knew not of fear or common sense. He was trapped happily within her spell, and would do anything it took to see her again. If that meant walking into danger, into the darkness of the castle many had warned him against approaching? So be it. 

He would do anything she asked of him.


	3. Twice

“Ellis, where are you going?”

The boy froze in the doorway, cringing as the voice of his mother rang out. Damn it. Here he was about to sneak out of the house and head to the forbidden castle. He spent all morning gathering up his courage, and just as his plan was about to follow through he had to have been stopped. “Just… to check the roses. As always.”

“Are you sure about that?” She frowned at him, blue eyes flickering with disbelief. The woman leaned against the wall, arms folded across her chest. “If you’re going to leave, go join your father. He took your brothers out hunting again earlier. Honestly, how are you going to find yourself a good wife if you keep acting like this? No one is going to want to marry a man who can’t even bring food to the table.”

Ellis ignored the stab in his chest at those words, hurt momentarily flashing across his delicate features. “That’s…” He looked down, worrying his bottom lip. “I just don’t want to hurt the animals. They haven’t done anything wrong. I know how to garden, so I can grow plenty of fruits and vegetables to eat with my magic…”

She clicked her tongue, walking over and roughly grabbing her shoulders. “This is why you’re so skinny, Ellis!”

The boy flinched when her grip tightened, the woman reaching down and yanking the glove off of his hand to roll up his sleeve, showcasing his thin arms. He could feel the emptiness in his chest start to grow again, but he quietly reminded himself that this anger was coming from a place of love. It had to be. They were family, after all. They would never hurt him. Not purposefully.

“You have no muscle, no meat on your bones! You’re a disgrace! Your sisters are stronger than you!”

The three girls in the background quickly turned their heads away, eyes of brown and blue all focusing on their tasks. Weaving, embroidery, sewing. They were being taught the skills needed for when they eventually married- and they _would_ marry, should their parents have anything to say in the matter. Especially their mother. With their dark chocolate brown hair all pulled back into buns, they almost looked like the spitting image of the woman who had birthed them.

“Honestly, the only good trait you have _is_ your magic, and it’s a wonder how you even came across that! We’d be lucky to get a noble woman to look at you…”

A noble woman?

Ellis tried not to turn his nose up at the thought. He was sick of hearing about all these girls his mother wanted to introduce him to. Besides, someone already had his interest- and that someone was a _queen._ A very powerful and dark faerie queen, who was more beautiful than any rose or human woman. She was a lot more caring, too, considering she didn’t speak to him for the sole reason she found his face pretty or because he was a rare human that possessed magic.

All he wanted… was to be loved. Why was that so hard?

It didn’t even feel like his family cared about him all that much at times. He felt all alone. But when he was with her… everything felt okay. Everything was warm. Ellis really liked that feeling. His favorite was when their fingers had touched when he handed her the piece of bread to feed her crow.

It hadn’t been rough or mean or course. It was gentle.

He just wished he could feel that touch again. “I’m… sorry. I just… I don’t like hurting animals.”

The blue in her eyes flashed and then suddenly there was a sting on his cheek, a painful warmth quickly blossoming as her nails raked through his flesh. “Then we’ll _starve!_ Plants don’t grow very well in the winter, Ellis! We need to feed our family!”

His brows furrowed upon hearing that. “But… they can. With my magic, I can raise them indoors and-”

Another smack. Ellis stopped talking, eyes misty and staring into nothing as his mother began to yell at him again. Most of the words went in one ear and out the other, the boy starting to dissociate from the situation at hand as a wave of apathy washed over him. Eyes half-lidded, he just stood there taking the brunt of her rage, mind going back to the meeting he had in the forest.

Maleficent had the power to kill him. To destroy him and curse him.

But she never did.

People called her cruel and malevolent, and she even claimed to be evil herself, and yet not once has she ever done him harm. Not once has she insulted him, degraded him, or made him feel like something less than he was. Even when he had angered her the one time, she still didn’t lash out at him. She just told him not to make the same mistake.

While he was probably nothing more than a nuisance, she still accepted him. She still talked to him. Even after claiming him to be an arrogant human, she still invited him to visit her in the castle. For someone so terrible and cruel, she was far more kind than the people he lived with.

“Your magic,” His mother hissed, leaning in close and grabbing him by the hair, “is useless.”

Is that so? Then maybe it would have been better if he had been born without it. Would she treat him kinder then? If he had been born without magic, would he have been physically stronger? Would he be just as brash and rough like his father and brothers? Would he finally be accepted into this family that seemed to despise him?

Ellis truly wondered.

He stumbled back when she released him and he flinched, his back hitting against the wooden door of the cottage. He curled his hands close to his chest, wholly expecting another smack or even more verbal daggers to stab him in the heart, but instead his mother just threw the glove she took right back at him.

“Do what you want.” She growled. “But just know that you’re next to dead in this family.”

Ellis stared at her in horror for a moment, unable to believe what he was hearing, before his head lowered and his lips curled back, tears welling up in his eyes. A few seconds later he pulled his hood up and opened the door, running outside into the night. He wasn’t sure how far he ran, only that he refused to stop, and kept going even as he slid down a hill and fell- twisting his ankle and collapsing beside his garden of roses.

His gloved fingers dug into the ground as he sobbed, choking on the tears as he tried to sit up. His body ached and his heart throbbed from within his chest, pounding so fast he could hear it. Before long he found himself curling up into a small ball, fingers tangling into his hair as he knees rose to his chest.

An owl hooted from a nearby tree, flying over in curiosity, before worry filled its wide eyes and it hopped over, nudging the boy with its head. Several animals awoke as a result of the owl’s cries, and before long he was surrounded by all sorts of woodlands creatures. They curled around him protectively, worriedly, and continued to do so even after all the tears have left him and he was simply numb.

“What… did I do wrong?” He croaked with a raspy voice, his throat utterly soar. A deer stared at him sadly as they titled its head, leaning into his palm as he reached out and gently pet it. “Is it… just because I exist? Should I have not been… Should I have not been born at all?”

He really wanted to know.

Ellis pulled his hand away, long brown hair sticking to his wet tear-stained face. If his family didn’t want him, then what was the point? He had no reason to return home. Not if they considered him dead. Slowly dragging himself up onto his feet, Ellis turned towards the direction of the castle.

The place everyone called the Forbidden Mountain. The place children were told never to tread, less they be stolen from their homes and switched with a changeling- a fae child that would take their place. You were never to give your name away, for they would forever hold power over you. It’s true name, however, is…

The Valley of Thorns.

A new sense of determination washing through him, Ellis leaned down and picked up several white and red roses, holding them to his chest with a brilliant smile. Standing back up, he stared at the castle in the distance, noting how much more angrier it looked than usual. Thunder roared as rain fell heavily from the grey skies. Briefly, he wondered if Maleficent was in a bad mood as well.

Tugging on his hood, the boy stepped forward- trudging his way out of the woodlands and into forbidden territory, stepping passed the magic circle many feared to cross.

_I want to see you again._

She invited him there, didn’t she? Maleficent told Ellis to come to the castle if he ever wanted to speak with her. That meant he had permission. Oh, how excited he was. The brunet was practically bouncing on his feet as he descended upon the dark stone bridge, ignoring the aches in his muscles and the pain in his twisted ankle.

This horrible day was about to get so much better, although he was a little worried about the roses. The rain was pelting down so hard, it was a little difficult trying to shield them with his cloak.

It got even more difficult when he suddenly heard a lot of shouting, for the next thing he knew was screaming as a bunch of ropes came shooting out of either side of the bridge, a bunch of pig-like demons coming out of hiding and attacking him. Ellis tried to free himself, to escape, but there was little he could do to fight.

The creatures wound up tying him down with rope, the beautiful roses he had picked scattered to the ground- red and white petals falling apart as the rain continued to come crashing down. A piece of cloth tied around his face, gagging him, his voice was unable to come out, and he looked up with terrified eyes as a man suddenly appeared in front of him- dangling upside down from the air, body held up with magic.

Bright magenta eyes stared at him, cold and amused, long black hair tied in a braid and dangling below him, the bottom of it almost touching the wet ground.

“My, my.” The man hummed, black-painted lips curled up in an amused smirk. “Just who do we have here? You’re a human, aren’t you? Might I ask _why_ you dared to trespass into our queen’s territory?”

He was about to try to answer, however futile it may be, when one of the pig demons jumped onto his back and put pressure onto his bad foot, causing a muffled scream to leave his lips- indescribable pain flooding his senses. The next thing anyone knew, his body had gone limp and he collapsed, unconscious. His pain tolerance, it seemed, wasn’t very high.

The stranger blinked. “Well, that didn’t go quite as planned.”

He flipped upside down, landing gracefully on his feet and approaching the fainted man. The strange fae was quite beautiful, yet somehow even shorter than Ellis himself. Kneeling down, the stranger crossed an arm over his chest and placed his other hand on his chin, looking closely at the mortal and observing his face.

“You… ah! I see, I see. Her Majesty isn’t going to be very pleased with us.” The man sighed, standing up and tilted his head to the side, fingers pressed to his temple. “We performed quite a blunder here. This little human was her guest. However shall we explain this?”

One of the pig demons stepped forth, a little fat demon with dark armor. “M-Maybe… Maybe we can tell her it was an accident?”

“O-Or say that the human attacked us!” A taller one suggested. “What do you think, General?”

“I supposed we can just tell her the truth… oh, my- look at all these flowers!” The faerie blinked in surprise, glancing around at the bridge and seeing the scattered roses. Red and white laid all about the bridge as the harsh winds continued to blow them away. “They must have been a gift for her… alright. Very well.”

Snapping his fingers the ropes and gag came undone, freeing the boy from the restraints, and the faerie knelt down. Carefully hoisting him into his arms, he gazed at the stranger’s sleeping face. So small and delicate; unconscious like this, he looked quite sweet. There were many monsters who would love to gobble him up for a meal.

“You really are quite the human, aren’t you? So weak, but catching Her Majesty’s attention…”

He closed his eyes with a small smirk, starting to walk across the bridge as the pig demons went back to their stations.

“As it is, I, Lilia Vanrouge, shall tend to you until you wake.” 


	4. Thrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... super awkward to write, but it's necessary for the "tragedy" that occurs later.

It was cold. That was the first thing Ellis noticed as he woke up. He shivered and grimaced, slowly rolling onto his side and pushing himself into a sitting position with his arms. Looking around, he saw that he was in a stone-walled bedroom, left to reside in a large bed covered with black sheets and purple blankets. It was such a grand room, but he couldn’t fathom where he was at.

He remembered running out of the house, and then… oh. Ellis blinked at the foot he removed from the bed, surprised to see that there was no swelling or bruises. In fact, all pain seemed to have disappeared.

“You’ve awoken.” A familiar voice stated.

Ellis jumped, instantly aware of his surroundings and even more conscious of the person in the room with him. She stared down at him from the shadows, tall form draped across a dark-colored throne. Was this her room? He watched as she stood, crow nowhere in sight as she walked over to him- tattered robe dragging behind her elegantly as always.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words wanted to come out. “M… Maleficent…?”

“My servants found you approaching the valley.” The dragon fae informed. Ellis stared up at her as she neared, the woman towering over him as she stopped in front of him. “I had told them to be expecting a human visitor, though it seems that failed to stop them from attacking you. My apologies.”

“A-Ah, no, it’s… it’s okay.” He blinked a couple times, wondering if he was dreaming, and awkwardly looked away, face a bit flushed. “They were just… doing their job, I believe. Humans like myself aren’t exactly meant to pass into the Valley of Thorns, so… it’s perfectly understandable.”

Her chartreuse eyes bore into him, staring intently. A few seconds later a smirk pulled across her red lips and she reached out, grasping his chin and forcibly turning his head to make him look at her. His eyes went wide and he let out a small gasp, having not expected her to perform such an action, and the next thing he knew her face was mere inches from his as she observed him.

“Your wounds have healed well.” She commented, eying his cheek. “I trust there is no pain?”

“I-I’m alright, yes. How… long have I been asleep?”

“Just a few hours.” Maleficent responded, pulling away and curling her hands around the scepter she carried around. She looked down at him, head turning away slightly. “I had my general tend to you, as it was him who found you. You’re a lucky one, little human.”

Rather than speaking up so ecstatically and brightly as he did before, Ellis instead lowered his head and let out a soft, “Yeah, I know…” He inhaled shakily, flashing her a weak smile as he curled his hands into his lap. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, finding his behavior odd. “Thank you. I suppose that means you’ve saved me.”

His expression softened, tears stinging his eyes as she turned to face him, a frown heavy on her face.

“Who hurt you, child of man? How did you get such injuries?”

Ellis tensed at her question, but quickly shook his head.

“It isn’t of importance.” He quietly dismissed, hands folding together on his lap. “I’m used to getting hurt. But I… I really am sorry if I’ve caused you any trouble, Your Majesty. It wasn’t my intention.”

“Did I say you’ve caused me trouble, little human?”

Ellis snapped his head up, confused. Maleficent was looking down at him with such intense eyes- the young man felt like he was going to melt beneath her stare. Heart pounding loudly in his ears, he leaned back with a nervous swallow, fingers digging into the sheets he was sitting on.

“Have I, or any of my pets, declared you to be a nuisance?” The dragon faerie further demanded. With each question, she stepped closer to him. “Would I, Maleficent, have allowed someone so _troublesome_ into my castle, into _my_ abode,” She gave a grand gesture to the room they were in, “when it would have simply served me better to kill you?”

The boy found he couldn’t argue, especially when he found himself being pushed onto his back by a pair of fingers wrapping themselves around his throat, a pair of legs on either side of him pinning him to the bed. His wide brown eyes rose to meet dangerously glowing chartreuse, and while Ellis _knew_ he should be scared he only felt a rush of excitement and nervousness instead.

Maleficent leaned down, lowering herself until her breath brushed his ear- sending shivers down his spine as his face flushed red, his eyes squeezing shut as it took all his will power not to move. Goosebumps spreading across his skin, he swallowed down the lump that had gotten stuck in his throat when her sultry voice whispered quietly enough that only _he_ could hear her.

“Or is that your wish?”

He felt her long nails rake lightly against his neck, brushing his jaw. Scepter nowhere to be seen, he let out a small sharp gasp and he inhaled deeply when her other hand rested on his chest, fingers digging in just enough that he could feel some pain.

“Do you _wish_ for me to kill you, little human? I found your strange ways rather entertaining, so I’ve shown mercy thus far. Should you have been a nuisance, you never would have made it passed that bridge. Ah, but of course…”

Maleficent slowly sat up, cupping his face delicately with both hands, right thumb brushing his bottom lip as she forcibly tilted his head back to look at her. Leaning down again, completely straddling him at this point, she let out a purr, their noses practically touching.

“You did already give your name to me...”

A moment’s pause, and then-

 _“Ellis._ ”

The very word caused a short gust of wind to blow through the room and he jolted, eyes squeezing shut as his fingers dug into the sheets below him. He could _feel_ the magic his name possessed now that it was hers- the sensation of it flowing through him and leaving him warm all over. A small, almost malicious laugh escaped her lips at the sight of him squirming beneath her, gasping and breathing heavily with such a flustered expression.

“How does that feel?” Maleficent inquired, red lips tilted upwards in a cruel and amused smirk. “Do you wish for something more painful- or perhaps something as merciful as death? Or will you accept the consequences of your actions and give yourself to me- just as you so easily handed me your name?”

“M-Male…” He bit down hard on his bottom lip, feeling the tears sting his eyes. Ellis could barely speak. He felt so _warm,_ so _desperate,_ so _longing._ He managed to snake his hands over and rested them over hers, leaning into her touch with flushed cheeks, as if trying to hide the way he was crying. Almost choking on his voice, he whimpered out, “E-Everything! I… I’ll give everything to you! M-My name, my heart; _anything_ you want, you… you can have it, Maleficent.”

Just, please… don’t abandon him.

“Wise decision.” She mused, and then closed the distance- pressing her lips fully against his.

Ellis acted on instinct, not wasting any time as he reached his arms up, sliding his hands to her shoulders and around her neck, pulling her closer. Grasping him by the waist, the young man parted his lips the second he felt her fangs pressing insistently against him, her tongue darting into his mouth and devouring him. She was a dragon, after all, and he was no more than her prey, but he didn’t mind. Ellis was loving every moment of this.

To love and be loved. That was all he ever wanted. To be seen and understood, rather than pushed aside and chastised. Maleficent didn’t care that he was short and weak. She didn’t care that he was softer than what people deemed _proper_ in this time period. She only ever saw him as human, as Ellis himself, and he saw her as the terrifying, powerful, and majestic, domineering beauty that she was.

Maleficent was a queen. She knew that and he knew that.

And Ellis was completely fine with her taking control of him, her long black hair free from her headdress and flowing around her as they became one. Her fangs dug into his shoulder and he cried out, grasping her hips as her magic flowed over his skin, only making him more sensitive to her touch. Lipstick and bitemarks coated his flesh, make-up smeared and eyes hazy with lust. He grabbed her face and pressed her lips to his, and shortly after she laced their fingers together and pinned his hands to the bed, taking him for all he was worth.

Never anger a dragon, he had been told once. Never tempt one either, he had been warned.

Dragons are possessive, protective, frightening. They gather their treasures and hoard them, never allowing any to come in contact with them. Should they find someone they cherish, that person too shall be hoarded, as well as smothered in all the treasure the dragon had to show its affection. It would do everything in its power to make that person theirs.

If they had to resort to fear, so be it.

And now Ellis was in the very den of a dragon, perhaps the fiercest one of them all.

Yet he wouldn’t have it any other way.

When they had finished he curled his arms around her waist, clinging close to her despite the exhaustion and aches that plagued his body. His small frame was _covered_ in bloody red scratch marks, but that meant nothing in the face of the sheer pleasure of it all. He buried his face in her chest, basking in the feel of her hand as it rested against his head, fingers running through his hair.

“I want to stay with you.” He murmured, eyes squeezing shut as he felt the familiar onslaught of tears. “I want… to live with you, a-and…”

“And?” She teased.

“I want to marry you!” Maleficent blinked, genuinely surprised by that. Ellis tightened his grip. “I-I want… to be yours. For as long as you’ll let me. Please.”

The dragon fae curled her fingers against his cheek, forcing him to look at her, and she stared into his eyes for a long moment. After that she smirked, fangs parting in a breathy chuckle, before she straight-up laughed. “You never cease to entertain, little human! Very well. I shall see to it that you’ll _never_ leave me. Perhaps your arrogance is nothing more than foolishness, after all?”

She twirled a strand of his hair between her fingers, and he looked up at her with hopeful eyes and flushed cheeks. His heart thumped as she pressed the strand to her lips.

“We’ll be wed in three days.” Maleficent stated, and then she reached out, grasping her discarded cape and pulling it over their bare forms, holding him close to her as she avoided hitting him or stabbing the pillows with her horns. He melted into her touch, eyes sliding shut as one hand ran through his hair and the other held him close by the waist. “Now sleep, _Ellis_. It would not bode well for you to fall ill before our… special day.”

She paused on the word, as if having never contemplated it before. As if the very concept of marriage had been beneath or beyond her until now.

Oh, if only they were actually able to continue on with the wedding.

Perhaps then, things would have been different. Perhaps then, things wouldn’t have turned so tragic. Perhaps then... the two lovers could have lived happier lives. Unfortunately, outside forces would work against them, pitting them against each other. Their love would be tested, and that love would fail.

For while true love comes in all forms and has always been the strongest form of magic there is, sometimes… it just isn’t enough.

Communication has always been, and will always be, the key.

And it was communication that they lacked. 


	5. Severed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some more spice in this one... though not too much. (coughs awkwardly)

Ellis blinked at the person standing before him. He recognized him, that was for certain, as he had been the person who had attacked him at the bridge. Yet the weird pig demons were nowhere in sight. Feeling Maleficent wrap an arm around him, her long shredded sleeve almost serving as a form of protective cover- like a dragon hiding its treasure behind a giant wing- the young man started to relax.

“Once again, I must apologize.” The stranger said, standing on one knee with a hand behind his back and the other against his chest. His magenta- or was it crimson?- colored eyes gazed up at Ellis in both curiosity and regret. “Had I known you were the visitor the queen had been expecting, I would not have had our men attack you.”

“I-It’s quite alright.” Ellis stammered, hands awkwardly clinging to his new lover’s dress. “You were just doing your job, so… I understand.”

The stranger stared at him for a moment before a small smile spread across his face, the shorter man standing up to his full height. “I see. I thank you for your forgiveness. Ah, and I don’t believe that we’ve introduced ourselves, have we?” Flashing a fanged grin, the fae tilted his head. “My name is Lilia Vanrouge. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“I…” Ellis gave a weak smile, a little shy at meeting another powerful person. He felt a bit out-of-place, but he decided this feeling was one that was much better than the one he got back in his hometown. He could feel many eyes on him, judging him, but there were no pretenders. Not here. Feeling a bit more confident after this realization, he beamed at the stranger. “I’m Ellis. It’s a pleasure to meet you, too!”

“Well,” Maleficent began, raising her voice and catching the attention of all who were in the room, “now that the pleasantries are out of the way, we have things to discuss. Lilia, fetch the maids. We’ll need him dressed for the _special_ occasion.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Lilia bowed, disappearing in a flicker of lights.

Ellis jolted, startled by the sudden display of magic, and watched in awe as Maleficent started to carry out more orders. A few minutes later, after a couple of fae he didn’t recognize as well as several pig demons came into view and then disappeared to complete whatever demands had been made of them, the short black-haired fae returned. Ellis yelped when he a felt a hand grasp his wrist, dragging him away from his new fiancée.

“This way now.” Lilia said. Two maids were following behind them.

Ellis cast a quick glance at Maleficent over his shoulder, but the woman merely smirked at him- hands curled over her scepter as always. Remembering what happened last night, his face flushed red and he ducked his head, a warmth flowing through him.

Lilia raised an eyebrow at him, noticing the change of temperature.

“What _did_ you do to our queen, little one?” He inquired, surprising Ellis.

The young man’s delicate face became even more red in color, nothing but a garbled mess of words leaving his lips as he sputtered and tried to figure out how to respond to that. Ellis could remember _very vividly_ everything he did last night, especially to her, even if she was the one in control for the majority of it. Yet he had a feeling that wasn’t quite what the faerie meant.

Lilia’s eyes flashed, understanding quickly what was going through the human’s mind, and he turned his head forward, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. “She never cared for romance,” He informed, “and even less for humans. Yet after meeting you twice, she decided to await you in the castle; causing a storm when you failed to appear. And now that you’re here…”

The fae came to a halt, whirling around and staring Ellis down, intimidating him regardless of their similar heights. Lilia folded his arms over his chest, standing on his toes and leaning in close, lashes fluttering as he met the human’s gaze.

“She suddenly decided to get married. What spell have you cast, little human? What about you has made her so _taken_ with you?”

The young man wasn’t sure how to answer.

He went silent, contemplating it, wondering what it was about him that _did_ make her like him so much. Ellis furrowed his brows, bringing a hand up to his chin and pondering the meaning. Lilia watched him closely as he did so, reading his body language to try and decipher him, wanting to know what was so unique about him. Suddenly Ellis’ eyes lit up and Lilia blinked, watching as he turned to look at him in shock.

“Maybe… the roses?”

“The… roses?” Lilia recalled the flowers that had been scattered on the bridge, although he wasn’t too terribly sure what that had to do with this situation- seeing as they were unable to be delivered to the queen.

“When we first met in the woodlands, right outside the Valley of Thorns; I gave her a rose!”

Ah, now it made sense. The fae did recall the queen returning to the castle with a single white rose in hand, for when he questioned her about it she gave no clear answer- merely casting a preservation spell on it and placing it at her bedside.

“That has to be it!” Ellis nodded, completely convinced. “But…” He looked even more baffled now. “...why would a rose make someone fall in love? Is she actually in love with me? I mean, she agreed to marry me, so I’d like to think she is. I certainly love her.”

He puffed out his cheeks, bringing a hand up and brushing his bangs out of his face, thinking so hard about this that the maids feared it might actually end up hurting him. Lilia could see this, and he understood right away that it wasn’t because Ellis was intelligent or powerful or anything of the sort for a human. No, he wasn’t chosen as her lover because he was special. Maleficent chose him because he was _dumb._

Dumb and loyal and kind, someone who had no ill intent whatsoever. This tiny little man had not a single bone of cruelty or wisdom in his body, and she found that fascinating and amusing, and she was drawn to the fact that he was so _foolish_ he knew not what fear was.

And Lilia had to bring a hand up to his lips to muffle his laughter, shoulders shaking the more he watched Ellis struggle trying to figure out a good reason as for why he had managed to obtain affection from the Mistress of all Evil. He could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. Waving a hand through the air, Lilia snapped the boy out of his thoughts by patting him on the shoulder, forcibly clearing his throat to try and regain his composure.

“Huh?” Ellis tilted his head at him, noticing how red the fae’s face was now. “A-Are you okay? What’s the matter?”

“I-I’m quite alright, thank you.” Lilia cleared his throat a second time, taking a stance behind Ellis and planting his hands on both shoulders, pushing him down the hall. “Come now! We must prepare your attire for the wedding, and to do so we must take measurements.”

This dumb, _very dumb,_ yet oh-so-sweet summer child was truly something else.

The fae watched as the human’s expression brightened, eyes alight with a warmth that only the most gentle of people could possess. It made him wonder how this person had gotten so badly injured before- his face covered in cuts, as if raked by sharp nails, and an ankle so twisted that if not for Lilia’s magic it would never have been able to be walked on again.

Ah, well, it’s none of his business.

This human was here to stay in the castle from now on, and nothing was going to change that. Lilia wasn’t too sure how he felt about having a human as king, and he knew a lot of the faeries in this kingdom were going to be against it or at least silently protest over it, but he did have some magic inside of him and the queen seemed rather fond of the mortal. He could hear their conversation outside the door- she initiated their union, while he had been the one to propose.

It was just… a rather ridiculous situation they’ve found themselves in.

Yet it was Her Majesty’s desire, and he was not one to go against the person he pledged loyalty to. He would serve her for thousands of years to come- to his death, if he may be so blessed. Besides, this was the first time she’s ever shown interested in a man- no, to _anyone at all._ The kingdom would need an heir sometime in the far future, so wouldn’t this be perfect?

Meetings between faeries and humans weren’t common, but it wasn’t exactly rare either. As long as they were beautiful, the faeries could care less about their existence and would do them no harm. The abandoned human children they took in would often be raised as their own young as well, and if they had magic then it was all the better- for it was a kingdom run solely by magic. 

To have a magicless ruler would be unfathomable, unless that ruler had incredible intelligence, beauty, charisma, and leadership.

So Ellis having magic, however little it was, was quite a relief. He had quite a pretty face for a young man, too. Perhaps that’s why he was spared when he first met their queen. 

Arriving at the room, Lilia watched as the maids took his measurements- watching in mild sadistic pleasure as he squirmed uncomfortably from their closeness. It was clear he really only had eyes for Maleficent. It truly was laughable; of all humans, she chose this one? At least they didn’t have to worry about him straying, though he’d be gone within the next century due to his measly mortal lifespan.

“Alright, girls.” Lilia called out, clapping his hands once they were done. “You did well. I’ll escort our _young lord_ to the mess hall for some tea.”

Ah, how strange it felt to say that. It was taking everything he had not to chuckle at the flush that spread across the human’s face, the man clearly remembering what occurred last night and the marriage that was soon to follow. Ellis still couldn’t believe this was really happening. He was getting married.

He was getting _married_ to a person of _his_ choosing. His mother had no say in this.

For once, Ellis actually felt like he had a say in his life.

So why couldn’t it stay that way?

Everything had been going so well. He felt like he had been finding himself a friend in Lilia, who chatted with him and showed him some of the more fantastical wonders of magic as he made tea pots float and pour them tea. The fae would wave his hand and an entire arrangement of snacks would appear. Ellis gasped and watched with awe at every single trick and spell, and he later he showed him around the castle. Then Maleficent appeared and made him walk with her to a balcony, where she declared to the kingdom their intentions to marry. The Valley of Thorns would have a king in just a few days, and they were to treat him with respect should they value their lives. She would later have him stand beside her as she rested in her throne, tending to her subjects and having audiences with them as they discussed their problems.

When night fell she escorted Ellis to her room, where she would proceed to rake her long nails under his tunic and across his chest, her thick fangs biting into his shoulder and causing him to cry out as she removed his clothes and devoured him again. She ran her hands down his sides while her magic kept him pinned, skin crawling with pleasure as she continued to eat him alive, lips on his as she took him inside of her.

Ellis whined and pleaded for the ability to touch her, and it was only when he was on the brink of passing out from sheer exhaustion and overstimulation that she allowed it. He could hear and feel her as she laughed, the sound malevolent and cruel and addictively beautiful, and he felt her grin against his bruise-covered throat as he pushed her onto her back.

This was _his_ life, and this woman was going to be his wife. His queen. He would be her king, for now until his death.

If his family could see him now, he was sure they would take back every single hurtful thing they’ve said or done to him. He wasn’t worthless or useless. He wasn’t soft or weak. He was himself, and that was what mattered. It was _him_ who was accepted by Maleficent, after all; the one everyone told him to fear. The one everyone said to avoid.

He walked past the magic circle, fallen under her spell, and landed himself into the dragon’s den.

And he was _addicted_ to it.

So why couldn’t he keep all of this? Why did the people in the kingdom despise him so much that later the next day- _the day right before the wedding_ \- they had sent mercenaries after him, paying them to tie him up and drag him out of the kingdom? Why did they toss him into a carriage where his family, the very family that had disowned him, awaited, and why did they travel so far that he couldn’t even see the forbidden mountain anymore?

Why did…

Why did they have to ruin every good aspect of his life, and force him to do things he didn’t want or agree with? He was so close to it.

He was _so close_ to that happiness he had always dreamed of. It was right there. He had tasted it.

Yet now he was sitting lifeless in the carriage, unable to move his arms or legs, as one of his brothers sat in front of him, an empty potion bottle in his hands. His eyes were apologetic, but if he had truly cared at all he wouldn’t have done it. He wouldn’t have force-fed Ellis the suspiciously purple colored liquid.

He would have helped untie him.

“Don’t worry, my love.” He heard his mother say as she sat down beside him, running her fingers through his hair as she pulled him to her chest. “Those men who grabbed you were kind enough to inform us of the situation, you see? So you can be part of our family again. Your father actually found someone willing to marry you- he met her father on his hunting trip the other day. You know, when you _ran off_ so foolishly like that?”

It wasn’t… foolish…

His eyebrows furrowed, mind becoming somewhat muddled as his vision started to blur. Why was he here again? What… had he been doing earlier? These people… were his family, weren’t they? What’s… going on? Where’s…

His mother hummed, resting her head against his with a sickeningly sweet smile. “She’s a noble woman. Young, very bright. Her family has been interested in magic users for a _very_ long time, and when your father mentioned you- well, they were ecstatic! You’re going to help us rise from common ground, my _sweet_ little Ellis.” She turned and pressed a kiss to his forehead, but there was no love in it. He was, and always had been, merely a another pawn in her scheme to rise their family up the ranks of society. “You have a use for us after all.”

A use…

The taste in his mouth was bitter, rotten, vile. He was nauseous, and he was certain he was going to throw up sometime soon. 

“I want…”

She blinked. Ellis’ tongue didn’t quite feel right. His entire body didn’t feel right. He wasn’t even sure if he was speaking properly.

“Ma… Malef… Maleficent…”

That was the wrong thing to say. The next thing his groggy mind knew his mother had him by the hair, the long locks tangled in her fingers, and she threw his head back into the wall. “You will _not_ be anywhere near that _witch!_ You pathetic piece of-!” She caught herself in time, clearing her throat and releasing him, bringing her hands together and pinching the bridge of her nose. “No, no. I’m sorry, sweetheart. That wasn’t what I meant. What I meant was…”

She knelt down, cupping his face roughly, eyes sparking dangerously.

“You _will_ marry that nobleman’s daughter. You don’t have a choice.”

From the front of the cart, Ellis’ father spoke.

What he said was the sentence that would end it all; the final dagger that severed the thread of what could have been his wonderful fate with the dragon faerie.

“It’s for the good of the family.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed up the faerie children bit since we got confirmation on a certain character being half-fae. Originally I had it as “the children who resulted from such a union would always be full blooded fae” so I fixed that. 
> 
> Also in mythology, faeries would often kidnap humans they found beautiful and force them to wed- whether they were considered “pure” or were already married to someone else. They were obsessed with having beautiful children. 
> 
> They’d also occasionally kidnap new mothers to nurse their own children. They’d even kidnap new borns they thought would grow up to be beautiful and would raise them for the sole purpose of marrying a fae. 
> 
> It’s messed up. 
> 
> (Lilia’s line in Ghost Marriage about “stealing the bride” from Idia makes way too much sense now too)


	6. The End

It was like some sort of cruel joke the universe was playing on him. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, where he would be marrying the woman he loved. So why was he here now, dressed in the finest clothes his poor family could scrape together, instead of the lavish black that had been planned for him?

Why was one of his sisters forcing him to choke down some terrifying potion that was colored pink, and why did he feel warm and hazy, forced to walk down the aisle of some church he didn’t recognize, made to stand before some pretty freckled blonde-haired girl he didn’t know or care about?

Why did he feel so _needy,_ so _desperate_ for touch that he was almost feverish? What was in that potion his family gave him? Why was he crying as the girl took his hands and smiled at him, not even the slightest hint of remorse or guilt in her eyes? Why, when she cupped his face and brought him down for a kiss, could he not resist- his burning body almost _dying_ for some kind of relief.

This feeling twisting inside of his chest, suffocating and unbearable and cold; _what was it called?_

And why, after the painful wedding night, despite having gotten the release his body had been so desperately craving, did he feel like dying? Who even was he? He couldn’t quite recall.

His name was Ellis; he knew that much. He understood that the people in the church pews were his family, and that they were all supporting this marriage. They were the ones who made him go through with it. They were the ones who _forced_ him down that aisle, who made his mind groggy and his body weak with lustful fever by shoving so much aphrodisiac potion down his throat.

They were the ones who ruined his life. Who stole away his chance at happiness for their own selfish greed. And he couldn’t do a single thing to stop it. The mercenary faeries who kidnapped him must have been the ones who had arranged this whole thing, nonetheless given his family the potions needed to drug him with. He just can’t fathom the fact that they actually agreed to it. 

No… that isn’t true. Ellis knew all along that this was the kind of people they were. He just turned a blind eye to it because he didn’t _want_ to believe it. He wanted to believe they cared, deep down inside, about him, even if it was just a lie.

And he realized this, all the while sobbing into a pillow after an unwanted consummation of marriage, a woman he didn’t even know laying beside him.

…

Maleficent was in a fury.

There was no quelling her anger or stopping her wrath; not unless you wished for death. Thunder crackled in the skies and lightning shot down, striking several trees and burning many huts down. Forests lit aflame, and all the while she roared- the dragon in her showing through as she threatened to transform. Her crow cawed from atop her shoulder, equally enraged, though more for his master who had been hurt than for the human that had gone missing.

Lilia followed after the rampaging woman, desperate to calm her, but his words were not enough.

“Where!?” She screeched. “He can’t have gotten far on his own- _he wouldn’t have left on his own!_ Stop stalling and find him, you fools!”

“Your Majesty,” Lilia tried again, raising a hand up, unperturbed by her terrifying glare, “we won’t get anywhere like this. There are other methods we have yet to try! You still have the rose he gave you, yes?”

She whirled her head around, glaring down at him with acidic chartreuse eyes. “And what of it?”

For a queen, she was still young. Doing his best to not become frustrated with her out-of-check emotions, he closed his eyes and laced his hands behind his back, taking a deep breath before he started to try and explain his thought process. She would destroy the castle, no, the entire kingdom at this rate if her rampage went on any longer.

“He has touched it once, hasn’t he?” He inquired, already knowing the answer. “We can use that rose to track him down.”

That seemed to do the trick. He watched as the understanding dawned on her features, and then she vanished in a flash of fireflies, returning several long moments later with the flower in hand. A strange look settled on her face, one the older fae couldn’t quite describe, and he watched as she muttered the spell under her breath.

A green light began to glow around the rose as she let it drift gently through the air, and before long the petals began to fall apart- one by one, until a magic circle was made. A mirror. In that mirror they could see him, curled in the sheets with his hands against his head, tears sobbing down his face. Behind him one could make out a girl with frizzy blonde hair.

Having witnessed the human’s behavior at the castle, Lilia knew right away that all was not as it seemed. Especially since Ellis was making such a tormented, heart broken expression. His wrists and legs were covered in bruises- both in the shape of hand prints and of rope. He had been kidnapped, taken against his will, and based off the ring on his finger he had been made to marry someone else.

Yet Maleficent, young and emotional as she was, was too blinded to see past her rage.

The thunder crackled fiercely in the sky, and her fangs were elongating the point where he feared she might actually transform into her true self. Thankfully, she hadn’t- though it was clear she wasn’t far off from doing so as she stormed away, cape flying behind her as the magic she possessed gave off a _deadly_ aura, threatening all who were wise not to come near or approach her.

When Lilia tried to speak, to suggest that there was more going on than what could be seen on the surface of things, her scepter crackled and then lightning shot down in front of him, nearly electrocuting the battle-hardened fae had he not jumped back in time.

His hair and clothes sparked with static electricity, and he quickly pat his bangs down. Magenta eyes glanced at the scorch marks on the stone floor with unease, and then moved back up to look at the queen herself.

She… no, perhaps he had imagined it. For a split second, it almost looked as though she had shed a tear, her eyes oddly misty. Then Lilia blinked, and the image was gone. All that remained was a woman who felt she had been scorned, and was out for nothing less than the highest form of revenge.

“I’m going to kill him.” Maleficent growled. “I’ll kill him and his entire family. No- perhaps… a curse would suit best?”

A wide and wicked grin spread across her red lips.

Ellis did once say he wouldn’t mind if she cursed him; maybe she should test his resolve to hold up to that statement? Yes… she knows exactly what to do now. She’ll kill everyone he loves, and have him watch. Then he’ll learn not to break another woman’s heart.

Of course, that’s assuming he’ll even live long enough to do so.

“Come, my pets!” Maleficent declared, raising her arms high in the air. “Come to me, and obey my call! Tonight you shall feast on the blood of mankind!”

Lilia watched with grim eyes as the pig demons came crawling out of their hiding places and their stations, weapons and armor attached. He knew there was no stopping this. Should he try, the queen would kill him as well. She won’t listen to anyone at this point. He could only pray that she would be merciful to the boy, as he was the real victim in all this.

He wasn’t sure how anyone could have slipped past security, but if they were faerie themselves…

It was most likely some rebels who didn’t wish for a human like Ellis to be king. They probably paid an assassin or some mercenaries to take him away, and his family or whoever he lived with had forcibly married him off to someone else. He’s seen it happen before- lovers being torn apart by the differing social standings of their classes. It was tragic, but there was no stopping it.

And now… for it to be actually happening with the queen…

Lilia could only avert his gaze, forcing himself to follow her and the pig demons through the portal that would take them to the building Ellis now resided in.

…

It was cold. Not the pleasant cold like back at the castle, or the welcoming cold of the dragon faerie arms that had been wrapped around him before, but a suffocating one. It was a cold that threatened to eat him alive, and not in the way he enjoyed or loved. This was a cold that left him numb and empty. It…

It left him _scared._

Ellis understood it now; that emotion he was never able to properly feel before. This was fear. And that fear only intensified when he heard footsteps enter the room. Tugging at his nightshirt, the young man sat up, whirling around with frightened eyes to see who was there.

A pair of glowing chartreuse eyes lit up in the darkness, and all at once he found himself again. His mind was still a bit groggy, but he could remember now.

And this person before him- _he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt._ Shewas…

“Maleficent!”

He’s never felt so happy to see someone before in his entire life. He shot out of the bed, uncaring if he accidentally jostled his new unwanted wife awake. He caught sight of Lilia behind her, and though visibly confused by his presence he was quite touched that even he came to rescue him. Ellis never had a real friend before, always made fun of by the village men and their sons for being weak, so knowing Lilia came all this way for him meant a lot.

“I-I was so scared, I-!” The tears came spilling out, but before he could finish speaking or even get close enough to touch her a ray of neon green flame came spilling out of the ground, striking a line between them.

Ellis yelped, stumbling back with a startled scream and falling onto his rear. He looked at the flames in terror, not understanding at all what was happening. He looked up at the dragon faerie again, and it was then he noticed that the fire was coming _from_ her. But... why?

Why did… she look so angry with him?

What about Lilia? Wait, why is he refusing to look at him? What’s going on? Bottom lip trembling, a sob catching in the back of his throat, Ellis choked as he looked up at the woman who had once been meant to be his wife. Something heavy was settling into his stomach- a sensation he never knew until now to be dread.

“M-Maleficent, what’s… going on?”

“You dare to ask _me_ that?” She demanded, rising her staff up and then slamming it down hard on the ground.

Electricity crackled as the flames danced, growing higher and higher and enveloping the room in green. The blonde on the bed let out a scream, wide awake and now witnessing what was happening. Maleficent let out a roar.

 _“I’m_ the one who should should be asking the questions! You _fool!_ You arrogant, arrogant _fool!”_

No. No, this was all wrong. She was supposed to save him.

Is she… not here for that?

His eyes widened, head turning to look at the woman on the bed, and then shifting to look at the metal band wrapped around his ring finger. This was the complete opposite of what he had wanted. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen at all. She had it all wrong. He looked up at her, brown eyes wide with horror as the gravity of this misunderstanding hit him. “M-Maleficent, _please,_ i-it isn’t- my family made me, I-!”

_“SILENCE!”_

He flinched back at her screech, a pair of black wings stretching out from her back as she rose her scepter up and pointed it at him, the vibrant green sphere atop almost as acidic in color as her eyes. A wind gusted harshly towards him out of nowhere upon the order, and the young man found himself unable to speak.

“Your name is _mine_ , human.” Maleficent hissed. She curled her lips back and bared her fangs at him, and it was from there that she retreated the staff back to her, the flames in the house dispersing long enough for her to cast another spell- Ellis watching in horror as her fingers drifted over the sphere of the scepter, a green mist taking form. “A spell to repay, for the enchantment you cast upon me, mortal! Do you understand? From this moment forth, throughout all time, each life you lead will end in early death!”

Ellis could feel something forming within him, something sharp and painful and cruel, and he cried out, leaning over and digging his fingers into his chest as he sobbed.

Maleficent paused, watching him for a moment, before continuing with the curse, her crow squawking loudly in encouragement. The hatred in her features deepened as she recalled the flower that led them here, and it was from there that she decided, “With thorns in your lungs and a rose in your mouth, you’ll learn what it means to suffer!”

“M-Mal… Maleficent…!” Ellis choked, a hand rising to his throat as he felt something _growing_ inside of him, his heart shattering to pieces as the betrayal took place. “P-Please…”

He coughed, spitting and gasping and heaving until iron coated his tongue and bloodied white petals coated the floor. The young man stared at them with horror in his brown eyes, and his attention was brought back to the ring he bore. Tears blurring his vision, he blinked furiously and yanked the wretched item off- flinging it at the floor in her direction.

“I didn’t _want_ this!” Ellis cried. He reached out, though the unbearable pain of thorns growing in his chest made it hard for him to move very far. Blood bubbled past his lips again and he gagged, his new wife sobbing in the background as she scooted farther to the headboard of the bed. “Th-They… They made me… please…”

Don’t do this. Don’t abandon him. Don’t leave him like this.

“I-I beg of you…”

At that, something flickered in her eyes. Lilia finally allowed himself to watch, noticing the change in her expression, and he looked at her in surprise when she stepped forward, walking past the burned wood and approaching her former lover, green flames following her every movement. She stared down at Ellis with cold eyes, red lips tilted downward.

“I like you begging.” She stated, not at all impressed by his pathetic state. “Do it again.”

Ellis stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. This was not at all the woman he had met before, nor the one had fallen in love with. This was someone else entirely. Still, casting a glance at Lilia- who seemed just as stunned as he- the young man swallowed down the bile and blood that had bubbled up his throat and forced himself to move forward, squeezing his eyes shut.

Taking a shaky breath, he lowered himself, forehead almost touching the floor as he submitted himself to her. “P-Please…” He whimpered. “I _beg_ of you…d-don’t do this…”

A tense silence.

Then, she whirled around- cape flying around her heels, the woman glaring at him from over her shoulder. “Very well.”

Raising a hand up, she pointed at Ellis- who held in his breath when she started to speak again. He could feel it- a power unlike any other hitting him at his very core, cursing him by using his name. That was when it happened; his mind started to grow foggy again, different from the potions yet so very similar, as he found himself starting to question where he was and how he had gotten here, and who the woman standing in front of him was supposed to be.

He wondered, but looking at her… hurt. It hurt so much, and his mind felt like it was going to split. Ellis started to cry out once more, hands shooting up to his head as he hunched over, feeling something clawing at his brain- tearing apart his memories piece by piece. Green flames were enveloping him, trapping him, eating away at him until there was nothing left.

“Oh, do not fret, my dear little _Ellis.”_ The woman cooed with a sneer, watching him curl against the ground and sob as the curse ate away at his insides and his memory. “The curse can be broken. But until the day _true love_ comes, every breath of yours will be rougher- until you can’t breathe at all! So there’s nothing to fear. With true love’s _kiss_ , all will be well.”

She stepped over and knelt down in front of him, cupping his chin and forcing him to look up at her, his pained brown eyes meeting her bitter chartreuse. Her red lips curled into a cruel, sadistic smirk as she leaned forward, running her thumb across his trembling bottom lip.

“Though I doubt _any_ would be willing to fall in love with a man whose reputation has been so badly tainted. Just what good is _true love's kiss_ if there's no love to be had, hm? But just to be clear, there’s no escaping this.”

She chucked malevolently, chartreuse eyes flashing as their noses brushed. 

“So feel free to chase the memories of me if you wish...”

“Wh-What…?” He sobbed, barely able to get any words out as flower petals danced on his tongue.

Ellis reached out blindly for her, not quite sure what was happening but knowing he needed her, knowing she was _important_ to him, regardless of what insanity was occurring now. Unfortunately, the woman pulled away and he was left to watch as she turned his back to him, stepping close to a young man that looked _painfully_ familiar.

“C… Come back…!” He cried, clawing at the floor as he collapsed, body too broken and exhausted to move. “Please…! Who are you!? D-Don’t go!”

She didn’t turn back to look at him. There were footsteps coming from upstairs, and before long his parents had entered the room- the rest of Ellis’ brothers and sisters behind them as they had all woken up due to the commotion.

“What’s going on!?” The mother demanded, only to stare in horror at the sight before them. “I-It can’t be…”

“M-Mom, the witch found us…!” One of the girls whimpered.

The oldest of the boys looked at their father, who had a crossbow in hand. The teen gripped his hunting knife tightly, getting into a defensive stance. The younger brothers quickly followed suit, pushing their sisters behind them. “The evil faerie is here! And she has a friend!”

“I see that, son.” The large and burly man growled, readying to shoot the weapon. “Get back, demon! I’ll kill you!”

The woman waved her hand, not at all impressed, and then creatures of all sorts came rushing out of the darkness. They had a few things in common, though, and that was their pig-like faces and snouts, and the weapons they all carried, and Ellis could only scream as his family was slaughtered ruthlessly around him. Green flames swallowed the building, yet instead of letting him perish with them a pig demon grabbed Ellis by the collar and dragged him out, forcing him to watch in complete despair as the house, and his family, was burned to the ground. 

And she watched- bitter and cold and spiteful- as Ellis fell prey to the curse, knowing that only _she_ could break it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. 
> 
> Okay, but like, a hundred years or so later, Maleficent either gets a fae husband and pops out a kid, or makes a kid through magic somehow, who later has Malleus around the time she dies. Bam! Full circle. 
> 
> Ellis also died about a year or two after being cursed, having desperately chased the stolen memories of Maleficent. As for those curious, there was no child that resulted from their unions- as I imagine fae ladies to be much harder to   
> impregnate, what with them being immortal, compared to human women. 
> 
> So! What'd you guys think? :D


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked on tumblr to make a bit with Maleficent's reaction to learning the truth, so here we go! Bonus chapter! ;D

So many years have passed since then. In the darkness of the throne room, family nowhere to be seen, Maleficent slowly waved her fingers above the sphere on her staff. All other servants had been ordered to leave the room, all except for Lilia who currently stood beside her, ever loyal and the only faerie to have been witness to the event that had occurred that night so long ago.

His magenta eyes watched solemnly as a green mist formed in the air, taking shape into a mirror- showing a reflection of the betrayal that had occurred. Lilia had been unable to save that child of man, the queen’s anger too fierce to allow her to listen. She had been hellbent on revenge, and would not rest until she carried it out.

Yet that love she had for the human remained in her heart, even after his death and after she had forbidden Lilia to talk about it. To talk about _him._ That innocent little human who had no control over his life. Who cared so much yet was so easily abandoned by others.

Lilia did his best to remember the human’s name, but time has taken its course and there was no salvaging that. He only knew him for such a short time, after all, though Lilia wished he could have gotten to know him better.

Such a dumb, kind-hearted little human… who deserved so much more than what he had gotten.

Lilia watched with sad eyes as the queen sat there, rewinding the scene again and again- replaying one part in particular.

 _“M-Mal… Maleficent…!”_ The human had choked, a hand rising to his throat as he felt the thorns growing inside of him. Lilia knew just by his expression that his heart had shattered into pieces, torn apart by this betrayal, and it took all his years of experience to remain standing firm- shutting all emotions down in order to be here by the queen’s side. _“P-Please…”_

He had started to cough, spitting and gasping and heaving until blood gushed from his mouth and petals coated the floor, the once beautiful white flowers completely ruined and stained with red. The young man had stared at them with horror in his brown eyes, and then his attention had been brought back to the ring he wore. Tears stinging his eyes, the young man blinked furiously and yanked the wretched item off- flinging it at the floor in her direction.

There time seemed to slow down.

The ring almost seemed to fly out of the reflection, coated in bright green flame, towards the queen herself. She watched with dull eyes, much older now and much more wise, yet still equally exhausted from the pain in her heart. A palm pressed to her cheek and propping her head up, the woman watched as the ring flickered out of existence- something flashing in her gaze as the human let out cry of sheer agony. A cry which Lilia could only see as a call for help.

_“I didn’t_ **_want_ ** _this!”_

The brunet reached out in desperation, towards the queen herself, blood coating his chin as it bubbled past his lips, and before long he had been left to collapse and gag on the floor again. One could hear his new wife in the background sobbing, but the picture was focused solely on the young man as he hunched over, fingers digging into the wooden ground.

_“Th-They… They made me… please…”_

Blood caught in his throat, the young man choked, and he had looked up at the woman with pleading eyes once more, trying with all his might to get her to understand.

_“I-I beg of you…”_

Fast forward, rewind, stop. The dragon faerie moved her fingers and replayed the scene again, and again, and again.

Eventually Lilia closed his eyes, turning his head away as he carefully masked his expression into something neutral. He only looked when the queen finally spoke, voice soft and barely audible, using a tone so unlike her that it made him wonder if he had imagined it.

“...asn’t him, was it?”

“I beg pardon, Your Majesty?” His ears have never failed him, but he wanted to make sure his old age wasn’t getting to his hearing as much as it did with his memory.

Lilia blinked, visibly surprised as he watched the queen lean back into her throne, her young and beautiful features almost seeming to age as the weight of the past came crashing down on her, the understanding hitting her two hundred years too late. “It wasn’t him, was it?” She repeated, almost lifeless. “Ellis never betrayed me.”

Lilia inhaled deeply, unlacing his hands from behind his back and lowering his head. So that was the human’s name. Of course. It was only a matter of time before he forgot it again, but for now he’ll keep it in mind- for as long as he possibly can.

“No.” The older fae breathed, finally letting the emotions show as his expression contorted into that of pain and guilt, wishing more than ever that he had been able to stop the queen’s rampage. Perhaps if he had done that, then maybe she would have been able to be herself again. Perhaps she wouldn’t have walked such a dark path, and gotten herself killed by a foolish prince within the next century- right before the birth of her grandson. “He did not.”

...

And now these two lovers would never be together again… except in death.

For while they were apart, her consciousness would remain within the curse, trapped forever inside the river of ink, slowly devouring each life he would lead. For as long as she had his name, she could exist inside him forever. It was the only way she could keep him now, and the only way to be near him.

For with her death there was now no way for him to break the curse, as without true love’s kiss he would never be able to live a full life. But that did not mean she was going to surrender him, to allow him to move on without her and risk a future self actually finding someone new. No one could have Ellis except her, no matter the life. She’d pull him down with her thorns into the very depths of darkness until he died the early death that had been promised, each reincarnation forced to suffer the same fate.

None would ever make it past the age of sixteen, the age the original had been cursed, and his lives would forever be spent in sorrow with her.

So why… did he disappear? How did he reach a place where she could not find him?

Where did _Ellis_ go? He would never leave her; this much was true. Why were the thorns unable to move, and why was she brought to a standstill? Why can’t she move? At this rate he’ll find someone other than her to break the curse, at this rate he’ll never remember her! Ellis! Her dear little Ellis, come back to her....

Ah. She could move again.

Yet something wasn’t quite right. Ellis didn’t look like himself.

He had the same round brown eyes and dark chocolate hair, yes, but it was shorter- and his form was much curvier than before. Softer. The thorns curled around the unfamiliar young woman, the name _Ellis_ unable to bind her. The curse could still spread, and with the abundance of magic filling this place after having gone so long without it, they were moving quickly.

The rose in her mouth was going to kill her fast, though the consciousness within the curse could only surmise this was deserving for her having escaped for so long. Nineteen years old? None were supposed to have lasted longer than sixteen. Ellis always was a lucky human, so it shouldn’t surprise her now- even if he had taken a different form.

_“My Ellis…”_

Suddenly, she felt it. An intruder. Someone familiar, yet someone she couldn’t quite place. She fell back into the river, watching and listening, desiring to know who it was. Who would dare step into this place, when she was the only one who should exist here? She had _become_ the curse, and no one will stop her from claiming this human’s new life!

_“Don’t come closer…”_ _  
_

A harsh wind blew by. The river of ink bubbled angrily.

_“Not you…”_

The person continued to ignore her, stepping along the river towards the mortal woman the curse held captive, his heels causing the liquid to ripple beneath him.

_“Stop it, you fool!”_

When her warnings continued to go unheeded, she let out an ungodly screech- walls of black vines shooting out of the river, covered in thorns and heading towards the intruder’s direction. A large wall of familiar lime green flames came flooding around the stranger, melting all in its path, destroying her thorn attack and making the river bubble angrily around the cursed human as a result.

The consciousness was furious. From the river she took shape again, no more than a pitch black silhouette dripping with ink, her goopy black hands reaching out and curling around the human she was holding hostage. Ellis’ reincarnation was already half-dragged into the river, eyes closed and skin pale, her head draped against the curse’s chest.

_“You can’t have him!”_

The only thing about her form that could still be made out properly were her eyes, acidic and cruel, and colored chartreuse- the very same shade of chartreuse, actually, that matched the eyes of the strange man who was approaching them. No matter.

The curse’s consciousness cared not who it was that dared to intercept them; she would kill them all regardless. The reason being?

_“His lives… all of them- are mine! This_ **_life_ ** _belongs to me! All the lives this child has will fall to my curse!”_

“Is that so?” The stranger mused watching with little to no expression as the curse cradled the female reincarnation closer, the thorns that were already pricking at her flesh tearing deeper.

Blood dripped from the reincarnation’s fingertips, splashing onto the ink below and giving birth to another flower. The stranger tore his gaze away from the river and faced the curse itself- the consciousness so ancient that the form it was using was barely holding up. The voice was so gravelly and old that it was hardly distinct enough for the stranger to understand it, but the curse itself knew what was being said.

 _“Ellis…! El… the name…”_ He had a new name. He had a new name and she couldn’t reach it. Why? Why did he obtain a new name? No, that didn’t matter. This human was still Ellis’ reincarnation, and that meant he belonged to her- no matter the shape and no matter the appearance. _“The name he had… he gave it to me… which means… he… is... miNE!”_

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken.” The stranger informed calmly, not at all impressed with the sight before him. The man raised a hand up, palm facing outwards towards the creature. “She gave her name to _me._ ”

The lime green flames spewed forth. A wave of thorns rose up to fight him, but it was no match. The fire ate away at the curse, at the remnant of the woman who had cast it, until there was nothing left. The spiral of heat proceeded to envelop the human herself, but instead of causing harm it freed her- burning away at the rose in her mouth and the thorns that trapped her.

The ink that had been trying to swallow her rippled and bubbled, before spitting her out like she was something rotten and leaving her to lay lifeless among the black surface as the river smoothed itself out. The fire died down and flickered out, and the man knelt down beside the collapsed woman.

_This can not… be…_

Ellis… just hold on.

_You can never escape me…_

As long as the reincarnation chases the memories, chases the past, she will always return.

For his lives were hers. 


End file.
